Creating home videos is a popular use of consumer video cameras. People take videos of sporting events, family gatherings, first-time activities of their children, and other special events. Unfortunately, home videos often suffer from moderate to severe shakes. These shakes tend to arise from the recording habits of consumers. Such habits include both walking with the camera and shooting long video shots with no tripod or other support. The resulting videos are generally too long, unedited, lacking in good composition, devoid of scripting, and shaky.
Consequently, video enhancement has been steadily gaining in importance. Video enhancement can improve videos in real-time or after the recording is completed. An important aspect of video enhancement is video stabilization, which is the process of generating a new compensated video sequence when undesirable image motion caused by camera jittering is removed. Unfortunately, existing approaches to video stabilization produce noticeably degraded video sequences.